


Uma Segunda Vida

by AlexaIzidoro



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alma gemea, Angustía, F/M, Gen, Insegurança, M/M, Multi, Other, Pesadelos, Tortura, Violência Infantil, abuso infantil, mascara, pedofilia, sequestro, universo alternativo, viagem no tempo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaIzidoro/pseuds/AlexaIzidoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se vê diante e uma chance de poder realmente ser feliz ao lado de Pepper e assim dá uma virada em sua vida e mostrar a todos que pode sim ser um homem melhor, tudo caminhava bem apesar das pedras pelo caminho, mas o destino se fez presente novamente na vida de Tony e ele vê seu mundo novamente mudar radicalmente!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira Fanfic aqui, ela está postada em outro site e é originalmente uma fic Pepperony, mas aqui ela irá se transformar em Stony. Espero que gostem e por favor comentem, e desde já desculpem pelos erros e por postar em Português que é a minha língua oficial, pois o meu inglês é péssimo!

Capitulo 1

Passaram-se quase dois meses após a luta contra Aldrich Killian e o falso Mandarim a cura de Pepper e sua operação de retirada do reator Arc e apesar de ainda se manter em repouso por causa da perigosa e complexa cirurgia, ela o via poucas vezes ao seu lado na cama.  
Ao abrir a porta de vidro seus ouvidos foram invadidos pelo som de Highway to Hell uma das musicas preferidas dele do AC/DC tocando bem alto. Ele dizia que isso o relaxava, mas ela nunca conseguiu imaginar como alguém poderia relaxar ouvindo Rock tão alto dessa maneira, agradeceu mentalmente pelas paredes incluindo as de vidros serem a prova de som. Dessa maneira o resto da cobertura triplex de um dos prédios mais altos de Malibu ficavam livres do barulho. Sempre soube que ele mantinha esse apartamento no centro da cidade, mas quase nunca o usava a não ser em caso de emergências, como da ultima vez em que ele quase destruiu sua mansão ao brigar com seu melhor amigo na festa de seu aniversario. E agora era outra emergência, já que ela dessa vez foi totalmente destruída, e como ela tinha alugado seu apartamento após se mudar para a mansão, esse triplex era a melhor opção para os dois. Era quase uma réplica de sua oficina da mansão, só que menor e sem os carros. Ela o viu sentado em um banco mexendo no robô que fora uma de suas primeiras invenções e que já tinha passado por varias modificações, e apesar dele sempre brigar com o robô, nunca levava a fundo as ameaças que fazia para ele. E agora era sua obsessão por deixar Dummy como era antes.  
Digitou o código de acesso e entrou.  
\- Ainda acordado? São três da manha Tony!  
Ele olha para ela por uns instantes e se volta para frente.  
\- Então Tony?  
Ela chega perto dele esperando por uma resposta. Ele suspira.  
\- Não quero dormir Pepper, eu... Eu não posso...  
Ele levanta a cabeça ao perceber que ela tinha chegado mais perto e estava parada bem a sua frente. Ela sorri e coloca a mão em seu cabelo e ele por sua vez encosta sua testa em sua barriga.  
\- Você precisa dormir Tony, não pode ficar acordado tanto tempo assim. Você ainda está em recuperação e não pode ficar se esforçando.  
\- Eu estou bem Pepper, minha recuperação está indo bem!  
\- Seu corpo e sua mente precisam de descanso Tony e não me vem com esse papo que você não precisa disso, pois você não é uma maquina!  
\- Estou... Estou com...  
Ele suspira...  
– Simplesmente não consigo Pepper.  
Ele retira a testa de sua barriga e a olha, seus olhos estavam tristes, Pepper pode ver receio neles ou seria medo, estavam também bastantes vermelhos e mais fundos do que o normal. Ela se ajoelha diante dele e o abraça. Ele coloca seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e dá um longo e profundo suspiro. Enquanto Pepper o embala pensando em como ele fora afetado pela sua ultima missão ao qual ela quase morrera na sua frente sem que ele nada pudesse fazer. Ela se afasta após alguns minutos e o encara, pôde ver que seus olhos castanhos estavam ainda vermelhos, mas um pouco mais tranquilos e com certeza muito, mas muito cansados.  
\- Melhor?  
Ele dá um pequeno sorriso tímido.  
\- Com você sempre.  
Ela se levanta e estende sua mão.  
\- Vem, você precisa dormir e eu também. Tenho uma reunião amanha muito importante, caso você queira saber.  
Ele choraminga.  
\- Definitivamente não quero saber Pepper.  
\- Eu sei que não, portanto trate de dormir ao meu lado nesta e nas próximas noites, se não vou dormir em algum hotel.  
\- Calma não precisa apelar e ser tão má, você sabe que não posso mais viver sem você, portanto irei te obedecer e tentar dormir.  
\- Tentar não Tony, você vai dormir!  
\- E como você quer que eu faça isso?  
Ela suspira revira os olhos para cima e tenta ser paciente com o garoto no corpo do homem ao seu lado.  
\- Quando você vai crescer Tony?  
\- Pepper eu tenho pesadelos, você por acaso perdeu a memória e se esqueceu e que agora fora os antigos tenho o mais novo pesadelo na minha mente que é ver você morrer bem na minha frente e...  
Ela o para colocando as mãos ao redor do seu rosto.  
\- Tony eu estou aqui, viva e bem ao teu lado.  
\- Sim, mas não graças a mim.  
\- Céus como você pode ser tantos? Um imbecil arrogante e sarcástico, romântico e surpreendente, irresponsável... E também um garoto perdido e inseguro?  
Ele comprime as sobrancelhas dando um sorriso torto. Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que o conhecia a fundo, ele tinha certeza de que ela o conhecia melhor do que ele próprio. E também era a única pessoa que podia mandar nele e ele obedecia.  
\- Ainda me sinto culpado por isso Pepper e muito, fui o culpado desde o inicio, desde que eu disse aquelas merdas para todos na porta do hospital, foi ali que coloquei não apenas eu, mas principalmente você em perigo.  
\- Tony você como sempre age sem pensar e quando vai ver já fez suas merdas...  
Ele franze as sobrancelhas enquanto ela continuava...  
– Mas Kirlian iria encontrar uma forma de me pegar para poder lhe fazer modificar o extremis e torná-lo estável.  
Ele suspira encostando sua testa na dela e fechando os olhos.  
\- Acredita mesmo nisso?  
\- Sim eu acredito e, portanto venha agora comigo dormir, ou vou deixa-lo aqui mesmo igual a um zumbi e não vou mais me importar. Está me entendendo?  
\- Tudo bem Srt Potts, eu vou, mas não posso prometer que irei dormir.  
Ela revira os olhos puxando-o para cima ao se levantar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A confusão era total, num minuto ele estava voando com um míssil atômico nas costas dentro de um buraco de minhoca ou melhor dizendo, dentro do túnel que o levava para outra dimensão enquanto ao seu redor vários inimigos Chitauris tentavam mata-lo. Não pensava mais no que estava para fazer, pois ele queria desesperadamente falar com ela e dizer mais uma vez que a amava... No outro minuto tentava e fracassava em seu salvamento vendo-a cair bem diante de si de uma altura impossível de se sobreviver e direto para as chamas do cargueiro embaixo deles... As imagens se mesclavam uma com a outra e para piorar a situação ele voltava a se ver preso dentro da caverna no Afeganistão e sendo torturado ao ter a cabeça colocada dentro de um recipiente com água...  
Ele respirava profundamente enquanto gemia, ela acordou ao sentir que algo estava errado e ao ascender o abajur do seu lado da cama o viu em agonia, tocou em seu braço e pode sentir o quanto ele estava quente, então o chamou.  
\- Tony, Tony, Tony...  
Ele acordou com um grito levantando-se e ficando sentado puxando ar mais forte do que o normal olhando com os olhos esbugalhados para frente, estava suando como se tivesse participado de uma maratona, ficou assim olhando para parede à frente até Pepper colocar as mãos em seu rosto e vira-lo para ela. Sua respiração era forte e fora de ritmo, Pepper estava muito assustada, mas tentou não transparecer isso para poder ajudar e acalmar o homem à sua frente.  
\- Tony está tudo bem, foi apenas um pesadelo. Você e eu estamos aqui a salvo, por favor, se acalme.  
Ele a olhava com os olhos fixos nela, soltando o ar profundamente e quando fechou seus olhos ela o aninhou entre os braços.  
\- Pepper... – Shiii Tony, está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo, se acalme.  
Ao poucos ela o sentiu mais calmo e com a respiração mais regular. Lembrou-se da ultima vez que acordou por causa de seus pesadelos e de como uma das armaduras a quase feriu, também fechou os olhos e se arrependeu por tê-lo deixado naquela noite sozinho, não pode resistir e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem.  
Ele afasta e vê as lagrimas caindo pelo seu rosto se sentindo assim ainda mais culpado.  
\- Não faça isso, não chore por minha causa. Eu, eu... Não posso aguentar e permitir que sofra por minha culpa. Estou lhe fazendo mau Pepper e...  
Ela o cala beijando-o profundamente e por quase dois minutos ficam assim sentindo o gosto da boca um do outro na ânsia desesperada de apagar os últimos dias, na tentativa de um curar o outro. Ele nunca pensou que essa sensação existisse e que poderia acontecer com ele, mas no fundo ele sabia que poderia ser só com ela. O beijo termina com ambos sem fôlego ficando com as testas encostadas uma na outra enquanto voltavam para uma respiração normal, varias coisas passavam por sua mente. Ele sentia todo o peso do mundo em suas costas e tinha a certeza de que tudo de ruim que já acontecera e ainda poderia acontecer a ela seria culpa dele. Assim, ele a abraçou tão apertado numa tentativa de fazer tudo sumir, mas era em vão, ele queria poder deixa-la ir, isso sim seria o melhor para ela e uma das poucas coisas dignas para ele que poderia fazer para alguém, mas ele era Tony Stark, um egoísta egocêntrico que só pensava nele.   
Ali naquele momento ele percebeu que se um dia ela o mandasse embora da sua vida, não conseguiria sobreviver. Não resistindo mais e nem mais se importando deixou também suas lagrimas caírem. Pepper arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao sentir seu pescoço molhado com as lagrimas dele, afinal ali não estava qualquer homem, ali em seus braços estava Tony Stark o Homem de Ferro. E ao tentar se lembrar de quando ela o viu chorar, não havia, nem quando recebeu a noticia do desaparecimento do seu pai e fora considerado morto após acharem os destroços do jato particular no meio do oceano Atlântico ela o tinha visto chorar e ele era bem jovem e o ocorrido foi bem no dia em que ele completara dezesseis anos. Naquele dia ela viu tristeza sim, mas também viu abandono em seus olhos, ainda mais que tudo aconteceu dois meses após a ultima briga dos dois, com Howard Stark o ameaçando deserdá-lo e ainda por cima, como ele era menor de idade, quem ficou como seu tutor até que ele completasse dezoito foi o braço direito de seu pai Stane que vinte e poucos anos depois tentaria mata-lo. Ela o embalava e também se sentiu com uma grande responsabilidade, pois ele estava se entregando completamente a ela. Por isso prometeu a si mesma que faria de tudo para fazê-lo feliz, nem que para isso tivesse que discutir e ser dura com ele.   
Alguns minutos depois eles se afastam olhando-se nos olhos. Desta vez o que ela ver em seu rosto não é o sorriso que ela tanto amava e se derretia desta vez ele estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto.  
\- Me desculpe Pepper!  
\- Não há porque pedir desculpas Tony, pelo menos não agora!  
Ela tenta sorrir o fazendo voltar ao seu sorriso torto.  
\- Você já esta começando a pegar o jeito com as respostas sacarsticas.  
Ela balança a cabeça...  
\- Vamos você precisa dormir!  
\- Como você quer que eu faça isso Pepper?  
Ela o olha e se levanta indo até o banheiro. Ele a escuta mexendo no armário e segundos depois a vê de volta com um copo na mão esquerda e algo na outra.  
\- Toma isso vai te relaxar e te fazer dormir!  
\- Está me medicando Peps?  
\- Só uma vez não vai lhe fazer mau, fora que é bem fraco e amanha irei contigo ao medico para ele lhe receitar algo especifico para você.  
Ele choraminga gemendo em protesto.  
\- Qual é amor eu não preciso e nem quero ir ao medico, não há necessidade disso. Fora que não quero tomar remédio para maluco.  
\- Primeiro você vai sim, segundo isso não é remédio para maluco, fora que você já tomou coisas bem piores e mais pesadas!  
Ela o olha irritada e brava com ele e talvez por isso, ele se rende também pelo o que ela acabou de dizer e que era totalmente verdade em se tratando de seu passado nada, nada digno.  
\- Abra a boca!  
Ele faz o que ela manda e a vê colocar o comprimido dentro e o engole com a ajuda da água.  
\- Agora vamos dormir, precisamos acordar cedo.  
\- Sinceramente Pepper não vejo a necessidade de acordarmos cedo, uma das vantagens de sermos bilionários é de não termos hora para nada nem ninguém, os outros é que tem que marcar a hora conosco!  
\- Tony eu tenho responsabilidades e... Quer saber, não vou discutir isso contigo.   
Ela se deita e o puxa deitando sua cabeça em seu peito e mexendo em seu cabelo tentando não levar a serio o somos bilionários da sua ultima frase e se lembrando de como ele estava há poucos minutos atrás e de que realmente seus pesadelos eram sim muito ruins. Preferiu não conversar sobre isso nesse momento, mas estava decidida a entrar no assunto depois.  
\- Eu te amo Pepper e você é tudo para mim!  
\- Eu também te amo Tony e você é muito importante para mim!  
Ficam em silencio, ele se sente protegido e muito confortável nos braços dela e vai aos poucos se rendendo ao efeito do remédio e minutos depois ela sente sua respiração mais tranquila e num ritmo normal sabendo que ele já havia adormecido.  
\- O que eu vou fazer com você?  
Ela ainda fica acariciando sua cabeça por mais alguns minutos até se render ao sono também. Pensou em tomar o remédio para dormir, mas achou melhor não, pois ele poderia voltar a ter pesadelos e ela não queria estar apagada caso isso acontecesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pepper acorda primeiro se sentindo bem apertada para ir ao banheiro, mas ao tentar se levantar sente um braço a segurando pela cintura bem forte e também pôde ver que suas pernas estavam simplesmente emaranhadas juntas com as dele. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, mas como sua bexiga ainda doía ela tentou mais uma vez se libertar do braço e das pernas de Tony, mas o que conseguiu foi fazê-lo a puxar ainda para mais perto dele coisa que parecia impossível. Tentou de novo e mais uma vez não conseguiu. Falou baixinho para ver se ele a libertava sem acorda-lo totalmente, pois ainda era muito cedo e após seu pesadelo decidiu que ele merecia dormir um pouco mais.   
\- Tony preciso ir ao banheiro!  
Ele se mexeu um pouco gemendo.   
\- Tony preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro!  
Ela tenta mais uma vez e fracassa, por isso faz mais força para se liberar e com isso se mexe de uma forma que ao tirar uma de suas pernas de debaixo das dele ela sem querer o acerta com o cotovelo bem em sua boca o acordando com a sensação de estar sendo atacado e o fazendo se levantar rápido demais e de uma maneira bem desastrado, jogando os dois ao chão.  
\- Mais que droga Tony! Você quer me matar de susto?  
Ele estava no chão com ela por cima dele a olhando assustado.  
\- Mas o que? O que houve Pepper?  
\- O que houve Tony? Você nos jogou no chão, isso é o que houve!  
Ele continua a olhando sem entender nada e ao sentir o gosto de sangue na sua boca leva a mão aos lábios com Pepper vendo o que tinha feito.  
\- Meu Deus Tony, eu fiz isso?  
\- Por que você me bateu?  
\- Eu não lhe bati!  
\- Não?! E esse corte com sangue nos meus lábios é o que?  
\- A culpa foi tua!  
Ele a olha incrédulo.  
\- Minha!? Pepper eu estava dormindo!  
\- Sim, e eu também até acordar muito apertada para ir ao banheiro, só que ao tentar me levantar não consegui, sabe porque?  
Ele continua a olhando com a maior cara de inocente que ela poderia algum dia já ter visto estampado no rosto dele. Ela o vê balançando a cabeça em negativa.  
\- Porque eu estava simplesmente presa em você!  
\- E por isso você resolveu me bater para me acordar?  
\- Eu não te bati Tony, foi um acidente! Por que razão eu iria ter acordar com uma cotovelada na boca?  
\- Eu não sei, talvez você tenha sonhado comigo fazendo algo que não deveria ou... Sei lá Pepper, só sei que pensei que estava sendo atacado!  
Ele passa a mão nas costas dela.  
\- Você está bem, eu te machuquei?  
\- Não, eu é que te machuquei. Ela leva a mão em seu lábio inferior que estava com um pequeno corte.  
\- Tudo bem querida, como você disse a culpa foi minha, e alem disso, acho que eu já vinha merecendo um golpe desses se não um bem pior vindo de você há muito tempo!  
Ele dá seu irresistível sorriso torto deixando Pepper desarmada e também a fazendo sorrir.  
\- É acho que sim!  
Ela chega mais perto dele e o beija tirando um gemido leve de dor dele.  
\- Preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro, antes que eu faça aqui mesmo em cima de você!  
\- Opa, você já está livre amore!  
Ela sai de cima dele correndo as pressas para o banheiro o deixando no chão ainda com sorriso no rosto. Sorriso este que não durou muito, pois ao tentar se levantar após quase um minuto depois de Pepper, ele dá um pequeno grito de dor levando a mão direita na região de sua lombar.  
\- Tony o que houve?  
Ela grita de dentro do banheiro e pouco depois sai assustada e o ver ainda deitado no chão.  
\- Acho que cai de mau jeito, minha lombar está doendo bastante!  
Ela chega perto dele se ajoelhando ao seu lado e o surpreende ao falar com Jarvis.  
\- Jarvis faça uma checagem nas costas do Tony e veja se ele sofreu alguma fratura?  
\- Imediatamente senhorita Pots.  
Responde a inteligência artificial obedecendo ao pedido dela. E escaneou as costas de Tony.  
\- Não há nenhuma fratura, há apenas um hematoma devido à queda de mau jeito de ambos da cama!  
\- Obrigada Jarvis!  
\- Não a de que senhorita. Posso dizer que com os medicamentos que o senhor Stark já toma irá lhe tirar essa dor até à tarde.  
Os dois sorriem ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Ele já te obedece direitinho!  
\- Ele já faz isso há um bom tempo Tony e foi você quem permitiu  
\- Eu!? Quando foi isso?  
Ela balança a cabeça enquanto o ajuda a se levantar.  
\- Foi logo após uma noite bem animada em que você esteve com algumas modelos regada a muito álcool, drogas e...  
\- Ok. Ok! Não precisa nos lembrar dessas noites amor, elas estão no passado e bem enterradas e, alem disso, não quero te dá mais motivos para me bater de novo hoje!  
\- Eu não te bati Tony! Meu Deus, mas essas noites realmente me deixavam a ponto de pedir demissão!  
Ela estava o ajudando a se sentar na cama quando ele pegou suas mãos entre as suas e a olhou bem em seus olhos, dando um suspiro profundo e falou.  
\- Caso você não tenha notado, isso não acontece mais desde que voltei do Afeganistão e para contar ainda mais, a primeira mulher e única mulher que beijei e que levei para a cama foi há mais de um ano após meu sequestro e isso em se tratando de mim, foi um feito fantástico! Eu era praticamente um celibatário quando você me aceitou amore!  
Ela rir alto e com muita vontade.  
\- É, em se tratando de você, com certeza!  
Ele a olha de lado.  
\- Ok, agora fiquei confuso, pois não sei se levo isso como um elogio ou um insulto!  
\- Os dois Tony, os dois! Vem vamos tomar banho para podermos tomar café e você os seus remédios.  
\- Pode me dá um agora para dor?  
\- Sim e também uma ulcera por tomar remédios de estomago vazio!  
Ele choraminga, mas a acompanha para o banho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

O próximo paciente seria o ultimo, mas apesar de todos serem iguais perante o seu juramento, este paciente em questão não poderia aparecer em seu consultório como qualquer outro, pois definitivamente ele não era simples. Essa palavra passava longe de todos os seus atributos, disso o Dr. Miller não tinha dúvida e deu graças a Deus que ele viria acompanhado por sua CEO e por isso com certeza já estaria dentro do prédio e assim ele poderia examina-lo e sair mais cedo para casa e sua família. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela secretaria que interfonou dizendo que o casal estava aguardando por seu atendimento.  
\- Pode manda-los entrar Tanya.  
O respeitado e famoso cirurgião já estava de pé indo em direção à porta para receber o casal poderoso que adentrava em seu consultório.  
\- Boa noite senhorita Potts, senhor Stark!  
\- Boa noite Dr. Miller!  
\- Senhorita Potts, já lhe disse que pode me chamar de Ed.  
Pepper sorrir.  
\- E a mim Pepper, por favor!  
Tony olhava de um para o outro com a sobrancelha levantada e sorrindo com o pensamento que lhe passou por sua mente, mas antes que ele soltasse a perola, Pepper vendo seu olhar de que iria de alguma forma constranger o médico à sua frente foi mais rápida e lhe deu um olhar mortal com o claro aviso de que se ele falasse o que estava passando por sua mente ela o castigaria em casa. Com isso foi um Tony Stark de boca entreaberta que o Dr. pediu para se sentar, este se virou para o médico deu seu melhor sorriso de bons amigos e sentou na cadeira que era apontada para ele. Mas sendo Tony, não poderia deixar de ser Tony.  
\- Bom já que é assim e todos somos íntimos aqui, também pode me chamar de Tony Ed! Afinal você tocou em meu coração!  
E deu uma pequena piscada para sua namorada que já o estava fuzilando com o olhar.  
\- Não é querida?  
Como era uma pessoa inteligente e também sempre fora o que fazia as brincadeiras com seus amigos e sabendo da fama do bilionário, o medico entrou na brincadeira e apesar de ter mirado no moreno arrogante à sua frente, quem foi mais atingida foi a ruiva.  
\- Bom, na realidade eu sequer cheguei perto do seu coração para o tocar, mas vejo que a Pepper aqui já fez isso não?  
E finalizou dando uma confirmação para um ex-atributo ao homem à sua frente.  
\- Posso dizer que após ela fazer isso o mundo e principalmente às mulheres perdeu um dos seus mais famosos e ferozes playboys!  
Pepper fica séria no inicio ficando um pouco sem graça, mas depois sorrir e ao olhar para Tony ela já sabia que ele iria dá uma resposta á altura. Só não contava que sua resposta afetaria novamente mais a ela do que o médico à frente deles.  
\- Nisso tem razão Ed. Não sou mais o mesmo homem de anos atrás, pois esta mulher incrível aqui me mostrou que tenho um coração e não satisfeita por isso e acho que até mesmo por isso, ela o roubou para si, tirando a alegria de todas as mulheres do mundo!  
Ele coloca sua mão esquerda na perna de Pepper e dá seu sedutor e irresistível sorriso torto e pisca para ela.  
\- Não é querida?  
Era a primeira vez que ele admitia para alguém que não era do ciclo pequeno de amigos íntimos de ambos que eles estavam juntos. Ela engole em seco, fica um pouco vermelha deixando um Tony Stark arrogante ainda mais arrogante.  
\- Então Ed? Sei que tomamos um tempo a mais de seu atendimento, já que reservou os dois últimos horários para nós, portanto que tal irmos logo para a consulta e ver se ele está se recuperando da maneira que tem que se recuperar?  
Pepper estava visivelmente sem graça pela declaração de Tony diante do medico, mas continuou com seu sorriso enquanto pedia para que a consulta começasse logo e ambos pudessem sair também rápido dali. E assim fez o medico, pedindo para que Tony se deitasse na maca e o examinando, lhe passou alguns exames que foram feitos em outra sala por uma equipe sua e no final informou que tudo corria bem com sua recuperação.  
\- Bom, acho que a próxima consulta podemos marcar para daqui um mês e caso aja alguma ocorrência é só me ligar que o atenderei imediatamente!  
\- Como assim alguma ocorrência Ed?  
Pergunta Pepper já preocupada.  
\- Qualquer coisa que saia do seu normal, como uma dor no peito, ou cansaço sem nenhum esforço, algo do tipo que não tenha explicação para ter ocorrido, mas tenho certeza que isso não irá acontecer!  
Pepper sorrir aliviada enquanto Tony termina de colocar sua camisa e esfregando as mãos tenta deixar Pepper mais tranquila, mas ao finalizar com uma pergunta sua conversa com o medico a deixa de rosto vermelho super envergonhada e de sair correndo o mais rápido possível dali, fora a vontade de estrangular o moreno ao teu lado.  
\- Isso é perfeito, estamos muito satisfeitos e eu já sabia que estava bem melhor, mas a Pepper aqui precisava ouvir isso direto do senhor! Com essa afirmação eu estou liberado para fazer exercícios? Quero dizer, voltar a praticar o melhor exercício do mundo com a mulher mais perfeita que um cara como eu poderia ter? Sabe não aguento mais essa dieta de sexo por conta da minha recuperação!  
O medico vendo a expressão de Pepper tenta responder da melhor forma possível.  
\- Claro Tony você e Pepper podem voltar a namorar como qualquer casal normal.  
Pepper mau da tempo para se despedirem e sai puxando Tony dali.  
\- Calma amore sei que a vontade de estarmos um nos braços do outro também é grande para você, mas acho que isso já um pouquinho de ansiedade demais não?  
Ela para bruscamente o fazendo bater nela e o fuzila com o olhar!  
\- Ansiedade? Ansiedade Tony?!  
Ele dá de ombros.  
\- E seria o que mais? Estamos sem fazer amor há dois meses por conta da minha recuperação e isso é uma eternidade pra gente, já que desde que começamos nossa relação fazemos praticamente todos os dias e a qualquer hora e lugar não?  
\- Você não tinha que ter perguntado isso pra ele Tony?  
\- Ué Pepper e para quem mais eu iria perguntar para a sua secretaria?  
A ruiva bufa e volta a andar em direção a garagem sendo seguida de perto por um Tony Stark de sorriso sem vergonha no rosto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

O caminho de volta foi feito grande parte pelo silencio, já que Pepper resolveu falar apenas palavras monossílabas e isso meio que foi deixando-o irritado e sem paciência. Pensava que ela deveria lhe dá mais credito, pois estava seguindo em um caminho comportado e certo apenas por causa dela, mas é lógico que um deslize ou outro ele iria cometer, afinal se a terra não foi criada em um dia, ele também não iria começar a se comportar tão rápido assim, fora que ele não deixaria de ser o brincalhão que sempre fora.   
\- Qual é Pepper, vai ser isso agora?  
Ela o olha séria enquanto ele dirige.  
\- Isso agora o que Tony?   
\- Vai ficar me respondendo com um sim, não e grunhidos! O que foi? Perdeu a fala e a capacidade de ter uma conversa normal?  
\- Conversa normal? Com quem? Você? Acho que em todos esses anos em que nos conhecemos nunca tivemos uma conversa normal Tony! E sabe por quê? Você é qualquer coisa, menos uma pessoa normal e, portanto não há a mínima possibilidade de alguém manter uma conversa normal contigo!  
Ele franze a testa e a olha com os olhos semicerrados.  
\- Bom nisso você tem razão. Eu nunca fui, sou ou serei normal. Afinal qual é a graça e a importância de ser normal e com certeza se eu fosse normal você não estaria comigo. É por ser quem eu sou e como sou, tipo incrível, que você me adora!   
Ela dá uma gargalhada.  
\- Ah sim, tipo incrivelmente arrogante, metido e estranho!  
\- Oi! Estranho?  
\- Sim, você não é normal por que você é estranho!  
\- Devo levar isso como elogio?  
Ele sorrir de lado e lhe dá um leve olhar, já que teve que prestar atenção em alguns veículos que estavam o ultrapassando. Pepper coça a cabeça e se mexe no banco colocando os pés que já estavam sem os sapatos em cima dele. Não demorariam muito e estariam na nova residência, mas ele tinha conseguido o que queria. Fazê-la conversar mais do que uma palavra apenas. E apesar dela ter percebido, estava mais tranquila, mas ainda estava com seu plano de punição em mente. A noite não seria calma para Tony Stark. A conversa continua sobre o ego e a personalidade dele e ambos não perceberam que os carros que os ultrapassou na realidade já os estavam seguindo desde a saída do consultório medico.  
Chegaram ao prédio residencial de alto padrão em dez minutos, ele entrou pela garagem privada que dava direto ao elevador para a cobertura triplex e mesmo tendo outros moradores ali, nunca tinham contado com eles, mesmo porque os outros apartamentos também eram de alto luxo e haviam apenas um por andar e assim o prédio de vinte andares era muito bem protegido e tranquilo. Ele estacionou de frente ao elevador saiu e como Pepper estava colocando as sandálias ele deu a volta e abriu a sua porta lhe oferecendo a mão para que ela se apoiasse. Ela sorrir e aceita, apesar dele ser um completo idiota, arrogante e até mesmo grosso de vez enquanto, ela adorava esses momentos de cavalheirismo que o tomavam.   
\- Então, o que vamos ter para o jantar?  
\- Eu estava pensando em você!  
Ela lhe encara fechando sua expressão, enquanto ele sorrir virando a cabeça de lado e coçando a nuca.  
\- Vou perguntar de novo! O que vamos comer no jantar?  
Vendo que estava em um terreno nada, nada estável se deixou vencer e dando de ombros respondeu.  
\- Não sei, porque você não pensa em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que você pedir, tenho a certeza que será delicioso.  
Sorrir novamente. O elevador abre e ela entra sendo seguida de perto por ele que toca em suas costas. Viram-se e se encaram. Ela dá uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior passando a língua por cima logo em seguida e o vê encarando seus lábios perdidamente e nem percebe que está de boca aberta quase babando. Ela sorrir internamente e resolve tirar uma com a cara dele enquanto alisa seu peito e chega mais próximo quase encostando sua boca na dele.  
\- Ok, então que tal carne de porco com feijão carregado na pimenta e de sobremesa um bolo de chocolate com morangos?  
Ela espera alguns segundos, enquanto ele ainda a encara quase a beijando de tão perto que ela tinha chegado de sua boca, até que a ficha caiu e ele arregala os olhos balança a cabeça meio como para acordar.  
\- O que? Como assim carne de porco, feijão com bastante pimenta e bolo de chocolate com morangos?! Ficou maluca mulher?   
Ele olha para o relógio.  
\- São oito da noite e, além disso, você sabe que não como esse tipo de comida e quanto ao bolo de chocolate com morangos! Você é alérgica a morangos!  
Ela cai na gargalhada chegando a encostar sua testa em seu peito para se apoiar para rir. Após quase um minuto ela o olha ainda com os olhos divertidos e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.  
Ele semicerra os olhos.  
\- Você tá tirando uma com a minha cara?  
A porta do elevador se abre ela se vira e anda parando no seu limiar, dá uma piscada e sorrindo responde.  
\- Sim! Qual é a sensação? A minha foi ótima ao ver tua cara!  
E ultrapassa entrando no hall de entrada do triplex, tirando as sandálias enquanto vai caminhando deixando-o dentro do elevador de boca aberta, mas sorrindo logo após.  
\- Estou criando um mostro!  
\- O que você disse paixão?  
\- Eu? Nada!  
E entra logo após ela.

Após um leve, mas delicioso jantar de Salmão assado ao molho de maracujá com salada verde acompanhado por suco de uva ao invés de taças de vinho como ele sugeriu e que Pepper sutilmente o mandou esquecer por causa de sua medicação. Ele a todo o momento durante o jantar a sediou com a clara intenção de ela aceitar a ter uma noite de sexo ardente com ele, mas ela sempre saia pela tangente, mas de certa maneira também o provocando, como na hora em que ela foi tomar seu sorvete de flocos de chocolate levando a colher lentamente até sua boca e abrindo bem devagar e literalmente chupando a colher no processo de degustar do doce deixando-o de novo de boca aberta e hipnotizado com a cena. Ela sorrir levemente e levando sua mão esquerda até seu queixo fecha sua boca.  
\- Quer um guardanapo?  
Ele também sorrir e consegue pegar tua mão a beijando.  
\- Pra que? Não vai me adiantar de nada, pois vou continuar a babá por você e sei que está gostando e se deliciando com isso não?  
Ela puxa sua mão gentilmente para encher a colher novamente de sorvete.  
\- Não posso negar que me divirto ao pegá-lo todo babão por minha causa e até fico orgulhosa, pois consegui fazer o playboy mais famoso dos EUA ficar caidinho por uma única mulher e ops, essa mulher sou eu!  
Ele encosta-se à cadeira levando também à boca a colher cheia com sorvete, o toma espera alguns segundos, limpa a boca com o guardanapo e rebate a olhando com a cabeça meio empinada e meio de lado.  
\- Quem é a convencida agora?   
\- Bom, eu tive que aprender alguma coisa não? Afinal conviver com você desde nossa infância não foi nada fácil, portanto tenho que te encarar com as mesmas armas de vez enquanto! Se não eu já estaria longe.  
\- Estaria mesmo? Não vejo por esse lado, pois ficamos um bom tempo separados, eu na Europa quando meu pai me internou e depois indo para o MIT e você para Harvard, quase não nos vemos nesse ínterim, mas quando voltamos para Los Angeles não conseguimos ficar longe um do outro, alias, você não conseguiu ficar longe de mim!   
Ela coloca a mão no queixo e sorrir divertida.  
\- É mesmo? Ao que me lembre de nos reencontramos por acaso naquela boate, qual era o nome mesmo?  
Ele olha para o alto pensando.  
\- Sei lá, acho que Attica, ou Atila algo assim!  
\- Isso, era Attica. Bom eu estava lá comemorando minha formatura quando todos se voltaram para a entrada, pois um tal Tony Stark estava entrando com algumas piriguetes agarradas ao seus braços!  
\- Viu só, você me viu primeiro!  
Ele sorrir largamente.  
\- E como eu não iria vê-lo, já que você adentrou na boate como se fosse uma estrela do cinema querendo toda a atenção para si! E conseguiu, pois você sempre foi um exibido!  
\- Nem sempre e você sabe disso.  
Ele coloca a colher dentro da taça onde estava o sorvete e passa a mão no cabelo e continua.  
\- Você e o Rhodes sabem muito bem que eu nem sempre fui assim!  
Ela chega para mais perto dele colocando a mão em sua perna e a alisando.  
\- Eu sei Tony. Você se reinventou e criou um personagem para você por causa do colégio interno, da universidade e por causa... – Pepper esse assunto está chato demais, que tal voltarmos para nossa brincadeira de quem vai babá mais um pelo outro?  
Ela para e sorrir levemente, sabia que ele ainda não estava preparado para falar de seu passado com seu pai, se levanta pegando ambas as taças e vai em direção à cozinha.  
\- Pode trazer o pote de sorvete e guarda-lo na geladeira? Enquanto a brincadeira de quem estava babando mais pelo outro, o único a babá aqui era você paixão!  
E se vira saindo rebolando mostrando suas compridas e bem torneadas pernas a mostra já que ela usava um short jeans curto com uma regata preta bem justa deixando seus também perfeitos seios bem desenhados. Ela da uma virada e pisca para ele que imediatamente se levanta pegando o pote e saindo atrás dela. Ele guarda rapidamente o pote dentro da geladeira e a vê na pia lavando as taças e as colheres, chega por traz dela passando os braços por sua cintura fazendo uma leve pressão em sua bunda com seu corpo fazendo com que Pepper sentisse sua ereção, ela dá um suspiro, coloca as taças e as colheres de lado já enxaguadas e continua na brincadeira dando uma leve empinada na bunda aumentando ainda mais o contato e assim tirando um gemido dele. Ele roça seu queixo em suas costas e percebe que ela está se virando. Eles se olham demoradamente e chegam juntos aos lábios de ambos se beijando de leve, roçando pelos lábios um do outro. Ela dita o ritmo e a direção e ele apenas a segue até que ela se afasta tirando um gemido de protesto de sua boca que a olha com cara de cachorro abandonado.  
\- O que foi? Fiz algo errado?  
Ela lhe mostra o pano de prato e ele fica olhando sem entender, pois ainda estava sob efeito do momento passado.  
\- As taças e as colheres não vão se secar sozinhas Tony!  
\- O que?  
\- Eu lavei você enxuga!  
Ele faz bico e a vê se afastando ainda mais dele.  
\- Qual é Peps? Você é muito má comigo sabia?  
Ela quase sai da cozinha parando na porta.  
\- Quanto mais você demorar, mais tempo irá perder comigo na cama!  
Levou a mão aos lábios e lhe jogou um beijo e saiu o deixando sozinho na cozinha. Então ele a obedeceu e enxugou a pouca louça que eles tinham usado e saiu praticamente correndo atrás dela.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns meses atras eu lia Fics apenas Pepperony até me deparar com as Stonys e me apaixonar. Sou fã demais desses dois Tony/Steve por isso resolvi modificar minha historia original aqui. No futuro também irei postar no Tumblr e assim quem quiser me adicionar é só acessar por este: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


End file.
